The Ice and Petal
by Arte Kuram
Summary: Pret-Thor (2011) y Iron man 3. Dos mujeres separadas por ocho siglos, pero unidas por una misma causa. Tras la muerte de su madre Morgana se ve obligada abandonar su Rumania natal a E.U en busca de su padre. Mientras tanto Sigyn Iwaldiottir, Reina de Vanaheim tiene que partir del convento donde vivía hacia Asgard en busca de protección, para sí misma para su pueblo.


Bueno este fic, es una idea que tengo desde que avengers y más o menos en Thor pero no quería escribirla por aun no la tenía del todo desarrollada (solo tenía la idea) pero después de ver reign (serie que recomiendo) finalmente pude complementar y salió esto.

Esta es un logyn (creo que es obvio, al ser una de la protagonista Sigyn) es mi pareja favorita y amo loki, bueno quien no lo ama. Originalmente planeaba publicarla en Thor, pero como no aparecen Tony ni los vengadores tuve que publicarla aquí. Si más demora les dejo leer y por favor díganme si les gusto o no en serio.

Bueno les dejo y desfruten de la historia

The Ice and Petal

Summary: Pre- Thor (2011) y Iron man 3. Dos mujer separadas por casi ocho siglos de diferencia, pero unidas por una misma causa. Tras la muerte de su madre Morgana, se ve obligada abandonar su país natal Rumania para trasladarse E.U en busca de su padre.

Mientras tanto Sigyn Iwaldiottir, Reina de Vanaheim se ve obligada a partir del convento donde vivía en Midgard, hacia Asgard en busca de protección, para sí misma para su pueblo, debido a la guerra civil que a sota a su reinado y amenaza con quitarle su corona y su vida misma.

Cuando llegan ambas a su destino, empiezan a suceder cosas extrañas, tanto como Morgana y Sigyn deberán luchar contra los diversos obstáculos que se presentan en su camino en la búsqueda de verdad.

* * *

Prologo

Se dice que la muerte es un ciclo natural de la vida

Al nacer vivir y morir, el ciclo natural de la vida. Pero hay veces que ese ciclo se es interrumpido antes de cumplir ese propósito y las consecuencias que suelen traer son desbastadoras, porque alterar el rumbo de la naturaleza y de la vida misma no es algo que se suele reparar fácilmente. Y las pocas ocasiones dejan marcas que alteran el curso de la historia y de la vida misma.

_La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos._

_Antonio Machado__(1875-1939)_

Pero abecés el fin de una vida suele marcar el comienzo de otra. El comienzo de una nueva vida o el destino de toda una nación.

* * *

**Vanaheim **

Así se sabe que un gran mar entra en _Nörvasund_, hasta más allá de _la_ _isla de la espada._ Del mismo mar otro enorme mar como ensenada se extiende hacia el noreste, y es llamado el _Mar Negro_, y divide las tres partes de la tierra; de la cual la parte más oriental hasta las otras tierras que conforman gran parte de la nación.

Ya en el horizonte se veía la pira ardiente del difunto monarca, todo el pueblo Vanir se encontraba en la orilla de rio _Dan, _el cual conectaba con el inmenso océano, para darle la despedida al ya desfallecido rey _Njord._

En una zona más alejada del pueblo, en donde desemboca el rio, la figura de dos infantes se divisaba a lo lejos. Una era de larga melena risada castaño claro, unos hermosos ojos verde, su piel era como la leche misma y aparentaba tener entre alrededor de los doce años y su mirada fría inexpresable, solo se concentraba en mirar al horizonte.

En cambio la otra, la más joven de ambas. Sus largos rizos negros se encontraban recogidos en una pulcra trenza, sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes como el mismísimo jade, cubiertos por un velo negro y sobre estos descansaba una pequeña corona de flores blancas acompañadas de frutos secos, su mirada al igual que la mayor se encontraba fija así el enorme firmamento.

Los ojos de la mayor se posaron sobre la menor.

– Sigyn– la aludida poso su mirada en la de ojos verdes –que no te vean llorar–

El rosto de Sigyn se llenó de incertidumbre, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la mayor que no tardó en dar su opinión al respecto

–no dejes que crean que por el hecho de ser mujer y una niña puedan manipularte– dijo finalmente –el abuelo te dejo _Vanaheim_, y tú solo tú, pueden restaurar la paz para con nuestro pueblo, que se ha vuelto invadida por esta maldita guerra hermana– contesto, con cierto tono de amargura –tú– se arrodillo para ver mejor los ojos verdes de su pequeña hermana –tú eres la hija de la luz, todo aquello que desees estará al alcance de tu mano, tú eres luz en la oscuridad, el amor que combatirá al odio.

Sigyn se levantó el velo que hasta los momentos cubría su rosto y se abalanzo así su hermana mayor. Ella la recibió con gusto y acuno a su pequeña en sus brazos, el tiempo para ambas hermanas parecía que se había detenido, que no eran más la nueva y futura reina y la otra la desgraciada hija ilegítima, la desgracia de toda una familia y solo eran dos hermanas. En aquel abrazo, ambas hermanas sabían que eran todo lo que necesitaban la otra y sin darse cuenta ambas llorando, pero no lágrimas de tristeza si no de alegría.

Porque si ambas se tenían una a la otra y mientras eso persista nada más podrían faltarle.

Se oyeron pasos acercándose y ambas se separaron posaron su vista de dónde provenía el sonido y pudieron divisar aun grupo de criados acercándose.

–Su majestad– dijo una de las criadas, mostrando sus respetos –debe venir con nosotras –anuncio con el mayor de los respectos.

Sigyn busco a su hermana con la vista y esta le dio la dijo con la mirada que "estaba bien", luego se marchó no sin antes despedirse.

La mayor sonrió y se dispuso irse no sin antes dar una última mirada a la pira ardiente de su abuelo, una mirada nostálgica cruzo por su rosto, "te extrañare viejo" fue lo que paso por su mente y con eso se fue.

* * *

**Midgard **

Rumania _(actual mente)_

La lluvia caía por las calles de la "_pequeña parís_", como suelen llamar a la ciudad de Bucarest.

La capital y ciudad más poblada de Rumania, hogar de más 1.677.985 rumanos. Admirada por su ecléctica arquitectura la cual mezcla los estilos neoclásicos, como de entreguerras (Bauhaus y Art Deco), comunista y moderno. En el periodo de entreguerras, la arquitectura de la ciudad y la sofisticación de sus elites.

Morgana se dedicaba a observar la lluvia a través de la ventana del autobús. Mientras veía el típico recorrido que daba el trasporte escolar. Morgana pensaba en el sueño de esa mañana, por alguna razón sus pesadillas en los últimos días había aumentado, con el simple hecho de cerrar sus ojos los recuerdo venían a su cabeza guerra, sangre y muerte.

Negó con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser posible, **¡POR DIOS! **No entendía lo que le ocurría, solo era una niña se supone que debería de soñar con flores, arcoíris, unicornios series de cosas que suelen soñar niñas de su edad. Pero en lugar de eso, veía muerte, guerra personas muriendo a su alrededor, aquellos símbolos sin sentido que una serpiente, un lobo y una nebulosa, que rayos era aquello, pero lo peor de todo era la oscuridad que divisaba y la figura que emergía de ella. Cerro los ojos con violencia no le gustaba recordar aquella imagen.

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa, tomo su mochila de estampados de flores y se bajó del autobús, no sin antes despedirse del conductor el cual le respondió con una sonrisa.

Durante el trayecto el chofer se dedicó a observarla, se preguntaba qué clase de demonios podían atormentar a una niña como ella, tan solo tenía 6 años y era un revuelo entre los estudiantes pues apenas iniciaba el año y tuvieron que adelantarla al 5 grado, debido que había supurado a todos los de su clase incluyendo a los profesores y se rumoreaba que sería ascendid mita del año.

Una vez que se bajó del autobús pudo sentir las puertas cerrar a sus espalda, abrió su paraguas se dedicó a entrar al pequeño condado de departamentos del edificio, saludo a su vecina del piso de abajo una mujer de ascendencia africana morena de ojos color ámbar, que se ganaba la vida prediciendo el futuro, por alguna razón que desconocía a la pequeña cada vez que veía sus ojos le recordaba a alguien que tenía unos ojos del mismo modo, _ojos como el más brillantes de los albas_.

–Llegas temprano Morgana– le dijo– tu madre aun no regresa– le informo.

–Nos dejaron salir temprano, por una asamblea de profesores– se justificó pequeña– ¿mi madre dijo cuándo regresaría?– pregunto.

–No, no me dijo nada– respondió, encogiéndose de hombros –creo que salió al centro a comprar unos lienzos, para unos cuadros que le encargaron–

–bueno gracias Sra. Mohamed, me retiro– y dicho esto último, tomo rumbo a las escaleras. No sin antes dedicarle una mirada a la morena, las miradas de ambas chocaron por una milésima de segundos pero que la más pequeña parecían eternos, la de ella verde y de la adivina doradas.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al departamento que compartía con su madre, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer contra el suelo _"que fue todo aquello_"se dijo mentalmente por un momento, mientras veía a su vecina se le vino la imagen de un hombre. Un hombre moreno, vestido con una armadura dorada y un semblante solemne y entre sus manos portaba una espada dorada al igual que su mirada.

Poso su vista sobre la ventana de la pequeña sala, vio como la lluvia caía por la ventana y por un momento recordó los sucesos ocurrido en Nueva York y Londres, no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero recordó como el hombre de con el martillo y armadura, selacia _familiar_ y la expresión de su madre al verlo, como era sorprendida, asustada, no era _nostálgica_.

Se paró del suelo y desecho esos recuerdos, como había hecho con los de sus pesadillas y simplemente siguió su camino.

Puedo que no tengan nada en común, pero ambas poseen en común un pasado y un mismo futuro. Separadas por casi ocho siglos de diferencia, ambas deberán cumplir con la tarea por la que se les fue encomendada, pero abra fuerzas que conspiren en su contra, fuerzas de la _oscuridad_, fuerzas del _corazón._


End file.
